sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sooty Show
The Sooty Show was a programme starring Sooty that aired from 1952-1992, produced by the BBC and then Thames Television. It was first presented by Harry Corbett, later by his son Matthew. Most of the episodes consisted of important lessons such as being organised and not telling lies. While others consisted of Sooty coming up with a new idea or Matthew boasting he was good at something and making a fool of himself. Cast of Main Characters * Harry Corbett * Matthew Corbett * Sooty * Sweep * Soo * Scampi TV Episodes: 1981 - 1992 'Series 1: 1981' # Bangcorn # Matthew's Car # Hot Air Balloon # Music # Picnic # Be Kind to Matthew Day! # Boxing Series 2: 1981 # Bob a Job # Sweep Can't Sleep # A Photo for Auntie # Safety First # Under Canvas # Saving for a Holiday # Lazy Day # Time for Magic # Connie Comes to Tea # Sleep Walking (Aka Sherlock Sooty) # Unusual Pets # Charity Begins at Home # Sooty's Christmas Panto Series 3: 1983 # Fishing # Hide and Seek # Model Maker # Read All About It # Fun Being Small # Inventing # Classical Music # Fat Matt # Alphonse # Magic Box Show # Snuffles # Holiday Homework # Noise Series 4: 1983-84 # The Dancer # The Stuntman # Under the Sun # Home Video # Body Building # Guinea Pig and The Flea of Circus # Sooty Alone # Football Crazy # Soo's Party Problem # Return of Alphonse # The Magic Wand # All Blocked Up # Father's Day # It's a Cold World # Bring and Buy # The Brush Off # Loss of Memory # CB Radio # Imaginary Pets # Soo Leaves Home Series 5: 1985 # Treasure Hunt # Keeping a Secret # Matt'll Fix It # Superdog # Bathtime # Beauty Contest # Alphonse (Aka Robot) # Night Time Pranks # Magic # Speedy # I'm Clever Too # Automatic Everything # Super Star # Sooty's Busy Christmas Series 6: 1986 # Sootograms # Bad Luck # Time Capsule # Balance # Money Doesn't Grow on Trees # Stately Home # Connie and Soo # Ventriloquism # Take a Walk # Moths # Amateur Dramatics # Creepy Crawlies # Star Gazing Series 7: 1987 # Down Dog # Marathon # On the Piste # Millionaire # White Lies # Rabbit Trap # Bored Games # Tap Time # Perfume # Sooty's Restaurant # Computer Dating # Health Food # Cuddly Toys Series 8: 1988 # The Big Surprise # Sooty's School Trip # Sooty's Magic Lamp # Good Luck, Bad Luck # Return of Superdog # Cellular Phone # Make and Do # Overnight Away # Burglar Box # Hidden Talent # Arguing # Ancestors # When I Was A Lad Series 9: 1988 # Matthew's New Room # Bowled Over # Lists # Get Your Skates On # Matt's Baby # Moving House # The Unreal Ghostbusters # Down Under # Superdog and the Comedian # Nothing Ever Happens # Inventors # Messing About in Boats # Royalty # Sooty's Christmas Party Series 10: 1989 # Honking Noses # Stay Awake # Radio Control Car # Sooty's Golf Crazy Golf # Grin and Bear It # High as a Kite # Sweep's Family # The Good, The Bad and The Furry # Fat & 40 # Sooty wants a Pet # The Hard Sell # In Camera # A Very Special Day Series 11: 1990 # Bangers and Smash # Love a Duck # Sticky Situation # Little Cousin Scampi # Little Terrors # Just Not Cricket # Izzy Wizzy # What a Load of Rubbish # Watersports # Dyb Dyb Disaster # Collecting # Gardeners for Hire # A Job in TV Series 12: 1991 # Return of Scampi # A Summertime Christmas # Car Boot Sale # Derek's Back # Matt Robot # Hair Today # Three Men in a Boat # Only Joking # Any 5-Year-Old Can Do It # Cars, Trains, Boats and Planes # Swinging the Lead # Boarding House # Bored Games Series 13: 1992 # Stitch in Time # Magic Egg (Aka Rodney The Dragon) # Back to Front # Give us a Break # Happy Birthday Sooty # Jigsaw # Bouncers # Mechanical Pets # Hot Stuff # Aeroplane # Solid Water # Time Flies # Fanatical Fun Trivia * This was Sooty's very first show. * Harry Corbett recieved an OBE, quite by accident, for his dedication to this show. * This marked the debut of Sweep, Soo, and Little Cousin Scampi. * It was mostly set in four main areas of the house: Sooty, Sweep and Soo's bedroom, Matthew's bedroom, the kitchen, and Sooty, Sweep, and Soo's bathroom. * In 1992, Thames Television lost the rights to the Sooty series and Matthew took the show to Granada Studios, where Sooty & Co. was made. * Brenda Longman who was the puppeteer of Soo made some appearances in person. * The opening titles changed through the years. Three of the best known ones are Sooty painting (1981-1984), holding balloons (1985-1987), and clips of the show with the kalideoscope effect (1988-1992). * In 2005, the series ranked 38th place in Channel 4's 100 Greatest Kid's TV Shows vote. * In the Radio Times' poll for the most favourited children's programme at the BBC in 2014, the series won the most votes for the best programme of the 1950's. It was also voted the third most popular show in the all time top 3 of the same poll, just below "Postman Pat" (2nd), the winner of the 1980's catergory and "Shaun the Sheep" (1st), the winner of the 2000's. * In 2017, a selection of early puppets from the show appeared on the "Antiques Roadshow" at Castle Howard in Yorkshire along with the daughter of Harry Corbett's early props maker. Gallery File:TheSootyShow1983titlecard.jpg|1981-1984 title card File:TheSootyShow1985titlecard.jpg|1985-1987 title card File:TheSootyShow1990titlecard.png|1990 title card Category:Television Series